Dark Lord in the house of the Rising Sun
by Merlin-dcsa
Summary: A firewhiskey fueled night of singing in the Gryffindor Common Room. Songfic to The Devil Went DOWN to Georgia.


Disclaimer : This is a Songfic (sort of) using The Devil Went Down To Georgia by The Charlie Daniels Band. I would also like to mention I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter or the world, I'm bored, tired and hallucinating. No money is being made on this, not even in my hallucinations, and therefore I am unsueable. Thank you for reading my prattle.

**Authors Note **Well, Its 1030am, and i've been awake for 27 hours now. I thought this was hilarious when I thought this up. So, You get to see it. For now. Though I may remove it when im less exhausted. Bleh. shimmers out of sight

One evening in the Gryffindor common room, Several of the gryffindor students were playing with their instruments - a banjo, a couple of violins, and a drumkit. Several empty bottles of firewhiskey were attributed to their giggles, hiccoughs and generally happy demeanour. Harry was playing on his fiddle, when suddenly something odd happened.

Ron and Hermione had been whispering for several minutes, and the room changed suddenly. Seamus leapt upon a newly appeared tree stump, with his violin, for some reason glinting gold, and he suddenly changed his appearance to a considerably more snake-demon hybrid lunatic look. Ron burst out into song...

Voldemort went down to Georgia  
He was lookin' for a soul to steal  
He was in a bind  
'Cause he was way behind  
And he was willin' to make a deal

Harry started chuckling, knowing that this was his favourite time of night - the song changing and re-enactment.

When he came upon Harry Potter  
Sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot  
And ol' Voldy jumped  
Up on a hickory stump  
And said boy let me tell you what

Harry realised that tonight, he was a puppet, and relaxed into it. Hermione was an excellent puppeteer, and he'd had a lot of fun with this particular game before.

Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy  
But give the Dark Lord his due  
I'll bet a fiddle of gold  
Against your soul  
'Cause I think I'm better than you

The boy said my name's Harry  
And it might be a sin  
But I'll take your bet  
And you're gonna regret  
'Cause I'm the best there's ever been

Mouldyshorts opened up his case  
And he said I'll start this show  
And fire flew from his fingertips  
As he rosined up his bow

Then he pulled the bow across the strings  
And it made an evil hiss  
And a band of Death Eaters joined in  
And it sounded something like this

Instrumental

When Voldemort finished  
Harry said well you're pretty good old son  
Just sit down in that chair right there  
And let me show you how it's done

He played Fire on the Mountain  
Run boys, run  
The Dark Lords in the House of the Rising Sun  
Snapey in a bread pan pickin' out dough  
Remus does your dog bite  
No child, no

Instrumental

Mouldy bowed his head  
Because he knew that he'd been beat  
And he laid that golden fiddle  
On the ground and Harry's feet

Harry said, Voldy just come on back  
If you ever wanna try again  
I done told you once you son of a bitch  
I'm the best there's ever been

He played Fire on the Mountain  
Run boys, run  
The Dark Lords in the House of the Rising Sun  
Snapey in a bread pan pickin' out dough  
Remus does your dog bite  
No child, no

Instrumental (to end of song)

Harry collapsed in fits of laughter, most of the rest of the common room doing the same, while Ron, his face so red from the effort of the fast paced song, collapsed gasping. Not before taking his bow to the crowd of hysterical gryffindor students.

A cheer came from the door, where several of the staff were applauding - Dumbledore (Who was twinkling and chuckling, as usual), Snape (Who was looking murderous) and McGonnagal (Who was laughing at the look on Snapes face). Dumbledore recovered his composure long enough to say:

"I think this is something I shall observe more closely. Magic is wonderful - and made even more so by music. Laughter is wonderful as well. All three together? Fifty points to Gryffindor! Harry, A word, if I may?"

"Sure sir" hiccoughed Harry through his laughter. Following the Headmaster through the portrait hole, he burst out laughing again when he saw the magical video camera in the headmasters hand. "You're going to send that to Tom, aren't you sir?"

"Now Harry, Would I do that?" Grinned Albus Dumbledore - Prankster and thorn in the Dark Lords side.


End file.
